loffandomcom-20200214-history
Delta Squadron
The first active-combat private military force to operate in over one hundred countries, the fabled and storied Delta Squadron is the stuff of legends. Backed up by the League's enviable resources and free of territorial constraints, the men and women of Delta Squadron are perhaps the best covert operations team in the world. Consisting of less than one hundred active members at any one time, a Delta Squadron team can cost upwards of a million dollars per day. Their extortionate fees are matched only by their phenomenal success rate. Stealthy and swift, Delta Squadron are the best of the best. History Delta Squadron was the first Squadron created following The Founding, and remained the only Squadron until the expansion of the League following the San Diego Incident and the Seizing of The Island. Known Operations * The Defence of the Desert's Tear * The Cochrane Conundrum * The Seizing of The Island * The San Diego Incident * The Berlin Episode * The Olympic Adventure * The Watchtower Crisis * The Mdantsane Raid * The Georgetown Deception * The Admiral's Betrayal * The Edokko Gambit * Operation Noodle Stew * Operation Ajax * Operation Camphor * Operation Claymore * Operation Daybreak * Operation Hydra * Operation Vigilant * Operation Volkolak Organisation Delta Squadron is split into four teams. Primary Combat Team The main body of the Deltas, the PCT is usually further divided into three or four smaller teams, each of which can be given its own assignment. For larger operations, these smaller teams operate together. While he has overall command of the Squadron, Commander Doone is considered the leader of the PCT as well. Infiltration and Covert Movement Known as "The Ghosts", ICM was the original purpose of the Deltas. Trained in both traditional covert movement as well as social engineering methods, ICM Deltas are famed for their ability to gain entry to any location. Colonel Wells, as well as being the overall Squadron Executive Officer, is the leader of the ICM team. Precision Tactical Sharpshooters Highly-trained and well-equipped, the PTS team provides sniper cover for PCT and ICM operations. The smallest team, with only four members, the PTS is nevertheless very highly regarded. Their leader, Kaitya Mikhailovna Pavlichenko, took three gold medals in Rio during the Olympic Adventure Explosives and Demolitions Led by the Brigsley Bipod, E&D are treated with good-natured terror by their fellow Deltas. The small but well-trained team maintains an air of easy-going irreverence towards their volitile profession, an attitude which conceals a truly professional organisation. Known Members * Thomas Doone * Cassandra Wells * Juliet Crowe (now Charlie Squadron) * Lars "Mouse" Svensen * Sierra (now Tango Squadron) * Kaitya Mikhailovna Pavlichenko * Tony Hernandez * Abdul Malik * Anzio Tomorra * Obadi Ng'anda * Joseph Heckles * Alejandro Garcia * Tshekedi Maboto * Nathan Reubens * Danielle Meadows * James Brigsley * Rupert Brigsley Equipment Officially having no "standard issue", Delta Squadron deploys with a wide range of weapons and equipment. Known equipment includes: Firearms * FN P90 * FN Five-seveN * FN F2000 * FN Minimi * Heckler & Koch PSG1 * Heckler & Koch MP5K * Accuracy International AWC * SIG Sauer P226 Explosives * M67 grenade * M84 stun grenade * L38 smoke grenade * M18 Claymore * Type 1 C4 * Mark IV Frame Charge Other weapons * KM2000 combat knife * Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife * M203 grenade launcher * GP35 grenade launcher Category:Squadrons